


The Unfortunate Results of Miscommunication

by JustcallmeStar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex being kinda shady in the background, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Carters like 7 i dont know why, F/F, Fluff, I love Carter, Idiots in Love, Miscommunication, Pining, Random OC, Slight Cursing, What else is new, brief mention of the word whore, but not in a bad way, he figures stuff out, its gay, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustcallmeStar/pseuds/JustcallmeStar
Summary: At some point, Kara realizes her and Cat are not on the same page. It leaves them both confused, and Cat comes searching for answers.Miscommunication is more powerful than people give it credit for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	The Unfortunate Results of Miscommunication

Kara doesn't think Cats observational skills are cool anymore. She used to highly admire them, Cats dedication to the truth, her badass journalist skills, her ferociousness but now it's just annoying. 

Annoying because Cat is a genius, and Kara can't seem to hide anything around her since The Incident. So Cats gonna know, or maybe she already does but she's being kind enough to wait until work is over for the day, but either way Kara is pretty sure she's gonna get fired sometime soon. 

She has many reasons for believing this, the first being that the last time Cat knew she was Supergirl she did try to fire Kara. Of course, Kara managed to stop that from happening by convincing Cat she wasn't a certain blonde superhero, but she always knew that wouldn't last long. Cats too smart for her own good. 

Kara also knows that someone having an unrequited crush on you and having to work with them on a daily basis is one of the single most awkward experiences she's ever experienced, and that's saying a lot because Kara has had many, many, awkward experiences. 

Another reason- a rather large one- is The Incident. Kara hasn't read the updated employee protocol book yet, but she's pretty sure that admitting you have a crush on your boss after crashing through her balcony due to severe blood loss is a 'loose your job immediately' kind of thing. 

She'll have to look into it. 

But regardless, Kara hadn't recieved an email telling her not to show up to work anymore despite hitting the reload icon in the upper left hand corner of her computer every five seconds all night. So she held on to what she knew was false hope, because maybe Cat didn't know she was Supergirl? 

(Which is stupid really, Cat is exceedingly good at picking up on things and Kara 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 told her she was Supergirl -𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦- so thinking that Cat doesn't know is implying that the Queen of Media is one of the stupidest people alive.) 

So Kara is really trying to avoid Cat, and leave as soon as possible because she's a coward when it comes to emotions. The weirdest part is that Cat is acting as if nothing even happened, she's still barking orders and demanding lattes the same way she does every day, which Kara surmises is either really bad or really good, because as mortified as she is at her own actions, a small part of her kind of really wants to talk about it and get it off her chest. But a much, 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 larger part of her says 𝘯𝘰, 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘦, 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦. 

The large part wins. 

She packs up her bag as quickly as possible, deciding to finish her paperwork at home. She let's out a sigh as she heads for the elevator, the bone deep weariness settling in as soon as she's not otherwise occupied. She's used to it by now. 

She climbs in with a total of three other people who also look they're heading home, and presses the button for the lobby. Right before the doors close, she glances up, and like magnets, creates eye contact through the dense haze of people with the person she's been avoiding all day. 

Cat looks like she was just waiting for Kara to look up, like she knew this would happen. The corner of her lips quirk up, and her hazel eyes are dancing with amusement. She looks like a hunter teasing its prey, not quite ready to finish the game. 

Kara feels entranced, and she can't make herself look away. Cat seems to sense this, and her slight smile becomes ever so slightly larger. 

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 

When the elevator doors close and Cat is no longer in view, Kara ignores the fact that she can feel herself blushing, and convinces herself she just imagined the entire interaction. 

******************************************************** 

Kara jumps slightly when there's a knock on her door, startled in her dozing stage. Quickly getting her bearings, she picks up her phone from the coffee table and checks the time. 6:14. Did she order food? Foregoing her glasses, she pauses the tv and heads for the door swinging it open to find a rather nervous man on the other side, he can't be more than twenty. He's shaking, and his eyes widen at her clothes apparel, which happens to be a rather long shirt, boy shorts and socks. Kara refuses to feel embarrassed, he showed up at her apartment. 

"Are-are you Kara Danvers?" He stutters, hand rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous tick. She nods, and wonders if she's about to get kidnapped. 

"I am. Who are you?" Her words sound harsher than she intended, so she smiles in an attempt to calm him down. It seems to work, he lowers his hand from his neck and gives a weak smile. 

"Well, my names Max- that's not why I'm here but it would be rude if I didn't answer considering I knew your name before I came here- but I'm here to deliver something. For you. Obviously for you, why else would I be here and know your name-" 

"Max." She interrupts, and reaches out to place and hand on his arm, halting his word vomit. She's no stranger to rambling. 

"You need to breath." He nods and takes in a deep breath, no longer shaking. "What do you have to deliver to me?" 

"Oh! A letter!" He says rather excitedly and triggers flashbacks in Karas mind of 𝘉𝘭𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘊𝘭𝘶𝘦𝘴 as he reaches into a inside pocket of his jacket. Those were dark times. 

"I was hired to deliver a letter to you. They said I had to confirm that you got it, and that the easiest way was just to deliver it to you. Apparently it's too important to just go through the mail." He shrugged. 

She reaches for the plain white envelope and the only thing on the outside is a neat script that says '𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘋𝘢𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴' and her address. 

"Who sent you to deliver it?" She questions, because with her lifestyle this could be some kind of threat or something. If it is, then that means someone knows her identity. 

"Oh, I don't know the actual sender. I just work through a company. They help pay for college." She nods and looks back up at Max. "Well, now that I know you recieved the letter, I guess I'll be on my way." He says before giving the Awkward Smile.™ She gives him a small smile in return. 

"Have a nice day, Max." 

"You too." He replies bowing his head slightly, before sharply turning around and heading back towards the elevator. He doesn't seem to notice, but Kara watches as a small box falls out of his back pocket. It's dark blue, and looks like a jewelry box of some sort. It fits easily in her palm. 

"Hey, Max!" She calls. He turns around with a startled look on his face, but the second he sees the small box in her hand he immediately rushes back towards her. "Oh gosh, I didn't even realize I'd dropped it. This could have been really bad I mean I can't propose without a ring. Well I could, but it's better 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 a ring, y'know, and- oh god what am I doing? I can't propose." 

Kara blinks once, then twice, trying to process. She thinks she understands why people just state after her rambles. She opens her door a little wider. 

"Would you like to come in?" 

******************************************************* 

Kara welcomes the chance to escape her own problems and focus on someone else's. Besides, Max seems like a nice guy, and he very clearly needs some female input right now. 

On top of that they seem to click, like long lost friends. Despite meeting an hour ago, it already feels like they've known each other forever. Currently they're sitting on Kara's couch, and Max has the top three buttons undone on his shirt as he leans into the back of the cushions and chews on a piece of pizza. 

Apparently Kara 𝘩𝘢𝘥 ordered food at some point, and when it arrived Max had insisted on paying for it. 

That's when Kara had decided he was cool, because 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘢, 𝘥𝘶𝘩. 

"I just really love her, but I'm not sure if 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 be ready for this next step, y'know? I know I'm ready. I'm just....not sure if she is." Kara nods and picks up another slice. "Have you ever brought up the topic of marriage before? Like, have you ever been having a conversation and one of you was like 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥? Cause that can really help to get a feel on how the other person feels. If she gets all uncomfortable about it, ask her what's wrong." 

He nods and taps his chin as he thinks for a second, unknowingly leaving pizza grease on his face. "That's a good idea, just bringing it up in conversation. I'm just not sure if I can do it without making her suspicious." Kara snorts. 

"You, my friend, are not subtle. Like at all. I would know, I am in the same boat when it comes to subtlety." She comments and immediately thinks of Cat, smirking at her from her office. 

Max laughs. "Oh yeah? What's the worst thing you've ever done in front of a crush?" 

"I will only answer that if you do first." 

"That's not fair! I'm the one who asked!" 

"You're outta luck then." 

She shrugs and sets her empty plate on the coffee table. 

"Fine." He says as he copies her motion of setting his plate down. "There was this guy in high school-" is all he says before immediately stopping, his eyes going comically wide. He looks frozen. 

"What?" Kara questions, confused. Her forehead crinkles. "What's wrong?" He gulps, then turns to face her completely. "You're cool? With, like, me being bisexual?" 

"Oh." Kara says, suddenly understanding his freakout. "Yeah, I mean it'd be pretty hypocritical if I wasn't okay with it." He looks confused for a second, before nodding and smiling. 

"Oh, cool! Anyway, there was this guy in high school-" 

"Yes, you mentioned that." 

"Don't interrupt during my stories of gay panic." She laughs, feeling genuinely relaxed for the first time since The Incident. 

"Anyway, my crush on him could be seen from outer space. Like, it was embarrassing." Kara nods along. 

"I can definitely relate to that." 

"Exactly. But I figured I would never know if he liked me unless I went for it. So Valentine's day was coming up-I know, don't cringe at me-" he laughs, immediately noticing the look on her face. "And I made a cake, that said '𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦' in frosting. Cheesy, I know. Only thing is, I walked towards him in the cafeteria.....and tripped." 

"Oh god, I can feel the embarrassment and I wasn't even there. That's-thats horrible." 

"Yeah, I know. I basically just face planted on the cake, and then ran away crying. I never spoke to him again." 

Kara is dying, tears rolling down her face as she clutches her stomach, bent over. 

"Oh god, I can't br-breath! I can feel the embarrassment!" Max chuckles. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. What's your most embarrassing crush story?" 

And just like that, almost immediately, Kara stops laughing. This just makes Max's smile grow tenfold. 

"Okay, now you 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 to tell me!" 

******************************************************** The sky is beautiful, one of National City's rare clear nights. The stars are shining bright, backed up by the dark sky. Kara could stare at it for hours, and pretend that she's in her bedroom on Krypton, pretend she can hear her parents talking about the newest invention, or the most recent court cases. 

So she stares at the sky, barely realizing-or caring, really-that she's falling through the air at incredible speeds. She only becomes aware of her situation when her back crashes through a glass door, adding to the pain that's rippling through her entire body. 

She skids when she hits the floor, which makes her more aware of the multiple cuts on her chest, torso, and now back. 

The floor is cold, and Kara decides that it makes up for the added pain because it feels amazing on her overheated body. 

There's a ringing sound in her left ear, but she can distinctly hear a familiar, snarky voice. 

"I assure you that if you've come to rob me, there are much better ways than crashing through the balcony and waking up all of China." 

Her eyes feel like they're glued shut, but she listens to the sound of footsteps, followed by a click- which she can tell is a light switch, if the sudden yellow behind her eyelids is any indication. 

"Supergirl?" 

She tries to make a sound, something, but all that comes put is a pained moan. Cats footsteps head rapidly toward her, like she's running, and she finally manages to form words. 

"Stop. Don't move, there's broken glass, silly." The nickname makes Kara giggle, 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺 is not a word typically associated with Cat Grant. An annoyed sigh comes from behind her. 

"You're bleeding all over my floor and you're worried about me stepping on glass. Why am I not surprised?" It sounds rhetorical, so Kara doesn't answer. She does attempt to shrug, but the movement makes the gash on her shoulder scream in agony. The pain is sharp and piercing, and Kara's eyes finally open. 

There's a crunching noise, which Kara pinpoints as Cat walking in her direction. "Did you put on shoes?" 

"Yes, I put on shoes. Don't treat me like a six year old who broke a jar, and tell me what the hell happened to you. Now." 

Kara giggles. "So bossy. It's kinda hot." For a second, the footsteps freeze before resuming at a brisk pace. Kara is drawn away from studying the patterns on the ceiling in favor of watching Cat kneel beside her. The light is behind her head, highlighting her hair, and she looks like an angel, in Kara's opinion. She wonders if Cat knows how pretty she is. Kara thinks she should know. 

"You're very pretty. Has anyone told you that? They probably have, but I mean more than just your looks. You have a beautiful heart." Cat leans down, hovering over her, and Kara thinks she sees a faint blush on her cheeks. 

"You're delirious. How long until your 'oh so totally secret' government friends show up? I need to make them clean blood of my floor and pay to fix my balcony doors." 

Her words seem kinda harsh, but Kara can tell she's worried by the hands that reaches down to grip her left one in them. The bruises on her knuckles hurt, but Kara would hurt a million times over if it meant Cat would be as gentle with her as she is right now. 

Cats always believed in listening to words and actions, and while her voice says that this couldn't affect her in the least, the hands that are shaking as they hold Kara's own say she's terrified. 

"Hey, I'll be 'kay. You'll see me at work tommorow and I'll be fine, I promise. Don' be upset." Cat raises an eyebrow at the barely formed words, and simply questions "I'll see you at work tommorow? Why would Supergirl be at CatCo?" 

Kara scoffs and turns her body more towards Cat, pressing her face against the older womans knees. Cat moves one hand away from Kara's, and lightly runs her hand through blonde hair. Kara smiles at the feeling of fingers gently scratching her scalp, even if her hair has dried blood in it. 

"Don't pretend you don't know who I am. My disguise is horrible, and you're smarter than that. I know you are, you've called me out on it before." 

"Okay" Cat admitted. "Okay, I know your human persona. But what's your real name? The one you were born with, the one that you never get to show. The one that made you who you are. Who are you?" 

And...Kara isn't sure what to say. She knows who she was born as, knows who she had to become to survive. Knows who she chose to be to save others. Where does that leave her? A human, an alien, or a superhero? 

"I don't- I don't know, Cat." Her words are choked up, and her eyes burn with unshed tears. 

"It's okay, darling. It's okay. You'll figure it out." 

And if Alex finds Kara crying while Cat comforts her, bleeding and broken, she doesn't say anything. 

******************************************************* 

Kara knows she can't tell Max she's Supergirl, or even an alien for that matter. She does tell him the basics of the interaction, but replaces 'injured' with 'drunk'. 

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait- you showed up at your boss/crushes house drunk, essentially told her you liked her, and she basically made you realize that you don't know who you are." He blinked, and looked away for a second. "Damn. I don't even know what to say to that." 

She let's out a loud, dramatic sigh and throws her upper half off the arm of the couch, staring at the wall. "That's not even everything." 

"Kara! How is that not everything?! What else happened?" He dramatically leans forward on the couch and grabs her shoulders, pulling her back up to face him. She let's him, even though she could easily resist it. "I need to know! I'm a whore for the drama!" 

Barking out a laugh, she pushes him away and let's out a sigh. "She keeps 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 at me with her 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 and it's so frustrating cause I don't know what she wants and I don't know what I want but it's also 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘵 and that doesn't help!" 

"Okay, okay calm down. I think I get it." He says placatingly, and her head snaps so fast she almost gets whiplash. "What is it? What is she trying to tell me!?" 

"Breath, okay? Relax, and I'll tell you what I think." She nods and takes in a couple deep breaths, slowing down her racing mind. "Okay" she says, much calmer now. "What is she trying to tell me?" 

"I might be wrong" is the first thing he says, holding up his hands as a sign of peace "but I think she's waiting for you." Kara frowns. "Waiting for me? What does that even mean?" Max let's out a sigh, disappointed. 

"Really? Have you never seen any chick flicks? Honey, I expected better from you." 

"For your information, I have seen 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 chick flicks. That doesn't mean I apply them to real world situations." 

"Well you should, your life sounds like a badly written TV show." 

"If I applied chick flick logic to my life I would have been murdered by now. Or worse." 

"I suppose you have a point. Anyway, I thinks she's waiting for you to know who you are so she can be with you. In other words, she's waiting for you to make the first move. She's probably just as scared as you are, but better at hiding it." 

Kara thinks about it for a second. Cat isn't the kind of person who waits for someone else to make the first move, if she wants something she chases it. 

Which only really leaves Kara with one other explanation, which has to be the correct one because it's the only one that makes sense, what with all the smirking and secretive smiles. 

Cat is making fun of her. 

She really wants to talk about something else now, because taking time to digest her emotions has never been her forte. So, her and Max move on to the impossible task of watching every single one of Kara's DVDs. 

They're halfway through 𝘉𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 when Max asks what was in the envelope. "What envelope?" She questions, only her words are more like grunts due to the ridicules amount of popcorn in her mouth. 

"Y'know, the entire reason we met? The letter I had to deliver to you? The rather ominous look on your face? Ringing any bells?" 

The second she remembers what he's talking about she gasps, only her face is stuffed full of popcorn which immediately fly down her throat. 

"Oh god! Drool covered popcorn!" Max exclaims as she starts hitting her back in an attempt to dislodge the popcorn. Once she's capable of breathing again, she rushes into her kitchen where she had set the envelope on the counter, curiosity taking over. 

The card inside has a gold backdrop, red swirls falling down around the edges. It look beautiful, yet simplistic. She opens it, and quickly reads the words typed across in an elegant font. 

'𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘋𝘢𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘊𝘢𝘵𝘊𝘰'𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘭𝘢, 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘕𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 12𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘵 𝘊𝘢𝘵𝘊𝘰 𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘔𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘙𝘚𝘝𝘗 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘸. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦.' 

When Kara flips the card over, more out of habit than expecting to see anything, she is fairly shocked by the pen scribble on the back, and she's filled out enough paperwork that she recognizes the writing as Cats. 

'𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦.' 

She frowns. If the event was mandatory for staff, wouldn't it just be printed on the card? And why did Cat have the letter delivered to her, when Kara has attended these galas before and never had a letter personally delivered? Which means that this is not actually mandatory for staff, but for some reason mandatory for Kara. 

Which just makes Kara irrationally mad. Is making fun of Kara's feelings not enough? Does she need to drag her out and publicly announce it? On top of making her mad, it hurts. They had become friends, and now Cat was acting careless. 

It hurts a lot more than Kara thought it could. So, as a petty act of defiance she decides not to attend, because technically she doesn't have to. Even if she does get fired, at least Cat won't torture her every day. 

Her mind is set. 

******************************************************* 

Cats giving her weird looks again. Not the kind from before, but worried, concerned glances that Kara pretends not to see. She's been grumpier than normal since her realization of Cats mockery, and apparently it shows. 

Though her mood is instantly lifted when Carter comes running from the private elevator. None of this weird confusing mess is his fault, and she's always happy to see him. Apparently he's happy to see her too, if the sudden seven year old running into her at full speed is any hint. 

He's getting a bit big for it, but she still picks him up and swings him around anyway, delighted in the sound of his joyous laughter and not caring about onlookers. 

"Gosh bud, you're getting so big!" She exclaims, setting him down and ruffling his hair. He smiles and swats her hand away. "I know! Mommy says that if I eat my veggies I can be the president someday! The president always eats their veggies." 

Kara nods, face turning serious. "Yes, the president does eat their veggies." He nods back, face suddenly as serious as hers. 

"Carter." Cats voice rings out, stepping out of her office with a very confused look. "What're you two doing?" She looks suspicious, watching Carter and Kara's showdown. Both their hands are slowly moving towards their hips, not breaking eye contact. Kara could easily win this, but she allows Carter to have the glory. His hands shoot from his hips in finger gun motion, and hers do directly after. 

It's a little game they made the last time she saw him, kind of like a wild west show down. Who ever shoots first wins, and gets to be the Sherriff. Of course Kara could win every time due to super speed, but its funnier this way. She dramatically clutches her chest and exclaims "You got me! I have been defeated!" 

Carter cheers, proud of his victory. "Mom, did you see that? I was really fast and now I get to be the Sherriff!" Cat chuckles and places her hands on his small, bony shoulders. "Yes honey, I did see. You were very fast." 

She looks up at Kara and smiles. It's small and genuine, not one of the fake smiles that are constantly handed out. It makes her eyes crinkle, and Kara wants to see it every day, wants to make Cat smile like that. 

But then she remembers, and she awkwardly looks away. Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see Cat looking worriedly at her. 

She pretends not to notice. 

******************************************************* 

On November 12th, the day of the gala, Kara almost ends up going. She tells herself she's being stupid and petty, (which is true) but also tells herself Cats being stupid and petty. 

(Which is by far the weirdest thought Kara has ever had, 'stupid' and 'petty' don't belong in the same thought train as Cat.) 

Despite the battle in her mind, she ends up not going, though she is dressed for the occasion. Which means she's dressed in the best suit she could afford, hair and makeup done to perfection, all for her couch and TV. 

She's considering asking Max to go do something with her just so she can calm her mind, and not waste the amount of effort it took her to get dressed when there's a knock on her door. 

She pauses the movie before heading to the door. This time she 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 she didn't order any food, Alex is out doing shady government stuff, Winn and James are out doing 'boys only stuff' (which Kara scoffs at and tells them is gross, internally cheering at their immediate shouts of 'not 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵!') and pretty much everyone else she could be spending time with is actually having a life instead of sitting on their couch dressed to the nines. 

"You look fancy. Did you have plans?" Cat remarks the second Kara opens the door. "Cat? What're you doing here?" Kara questions, brain stopping momentarily at Cats outfit. 

She's wearing a silver dress that shows off her collarbones and shoulders, earrings, and her hair is in a pretty bun on her head, loose strands framing her face. Kara's fingers twitch, aching to tuck a strand of hair behind the womans ear. 

She doesn't. 

"I came because I wondered why the person I told specifically to come to the gala, with a 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 letter, decided they had better plans. Care to elaborate, or simply leave me to stand outside your hole-in-the-wall apartment?" 

Kara blinks and opens her door all the way, pressing herself against the wall as Cat enters like she owns the place. She tries not to notice the enticing smell of Cats perfume. 

"How do you know where I live?" She asks instead, pulling herself away from decidedly unsavory thoughts. The older woman scoffs. "I have had dinner with the president and you wonder how I found out where one of my employees live?" 

"That's...kinda creepy." 

"Well then, be thankful that that is not why I am here. Why didn't you show up to the gala? Don't bother giving me some crappy excuse, I know for a fact you got the invitation. I want the truth." 

Kara let's out a sigh, looking up to the ceiling like it will give her answers. "Why do you care so much? The event wasn't mandatory for all employees, and you can't bully me into attending. I didn't want to go." 

For a long, hard moment Cat doesn't say anything, staring her down like she can see into her soul. "You're lying. Tell me the truth." Kara rolls her eyes and heads into her kitchen, desperately needing a drink. She opens her cabinet doors and pulls out her alien rum. Behind her, Cat sighs. 

"Alcohol? Is that your solution to this problem?" Kara snaps and breaks the glass in her hand. "Like you don't drink whiskey at the end of everyday. And it's not actually alcohol, at least not by human standards." She mumbles as she swipes the broken glass into the trash and grabs a new one, pouring it quickly. 

"Kara 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 is going on with you? Ever since you crashed into my house, you've been acting weird." 

"Gee, I wonder why. Its certainly not because I practically admitted my feelings for you and you basically laughed at me." She takes a large gulp when she's finished talking, and it burns her throat but it distracts her from the burning in her chest. 

Cat looks offended, eyebrows raising to her hairline, and Kara can hear her heartbeat speed up. "Laughing at you? What the hell are you talking about?"

She chuckles darkly and refills her glass. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Why are you so upset that I didn't go to the gala? Did you miss your chance to make fun of me in front of all the snobby assholes in National City, or did you plan to fire me? Oh, maybe it was both!"

Cat stalks towards her, fire in hey eyes and anger in her footsteps until they're inches apart, toe to toe and noses almost brushing. "You really think I would to that to you, just for the hell of it? No, I don't believe that." Her voice trails off, becomes quiet and dark. "What're you so damn 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 of?"

Kara leans forward, grips warm hips and pushes their lips together. She can feel nails on her shoulder through her suit jacket, wishes she could feel them on her bare skin. 

It only lasts a few seconds before Cat pushes on her shoulders and drags her mouth away, and Kara reluctantly drops her hands and steps back.

"You!" The words come spilling out her mouth without permission. "I'm afraid of you, and the way you make me feel! These past few days, I feel like you were teasing me, and I know you don't feel the same way but you could have just said so instead of making fun of me!"

Even with Kryptonian lungs she's breathing heavily through the emotions on her chest, and she looks away to avoid Cats eyes before mumbling. "And I'm sorry that I kissed you. Consent is very important, and I didn't have it. I apologize."

What follows is the most awkward few seconds of Kara's life, and that's a pretty high bar. She just stands there, looking at anything but the woman in the room beside her. Was that spot above the stove always there?

Soft hands grip her chin, turning her head to meet hazel eyes. Cat kisses her again, but it's no longer angry and and hurt, but simply a soft, gentle reassurance. Kara melts into it, sinking further and further in until she realizes that she never really had a chance. No petty acts of defiance will stop her from falling for Cat Grant, and she doesn't want to stop.

Even if Cat leaves and never looks her direction again, Kara will know what's it like to feel this, the feel so utterly in love with someone else that it consumes you. She'll always love Cat Grant, regardless of the womans feelings towards her. 

She let's the thought calm her as Cat moves away, because life has never favored Kara. This could just be a goodbye kiss. 

"Kara." Cat says softly, getting her attention. She opens her eyes, and the air immediately leaves her lungs. Cat looks 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺, her eyes sparkling and smile stretching her face. A surge of pride washes through her, because 𝘴𝘩𝘦 did that. "Kara, I promise I wasn't making fun of you. I though we were on the same page, I was waiting for you."

Kara laughs, pressing their foreheads together. "Cat, I have the emotional wherewithal of a fax machine. Why would you think I understood?" She moves her hands until she finds Cats, weaving their fingers together.

"Sorry for giving you the benefit of the doubt, I won't do it again." She teases, beautiful smile still playing across her face. They stay like that for a few moments, wrapped up in each other, simply breathing.

Cats eyes drop a little, suddenly looking embarrassed. Kara didn't know Cat even had that emotion. "I wanted to dance with you. That's why I wanted you at the gala. To dance with you." Kara's smile smile drops, feeling ashamed. If she'd just trusted Cat like she should've, they could've gotten together so much easier.

She can't change the past though, and doing something the easy way has never been in her repertoire. She gently kisses the CEOs cheek before stepping back and placing one hand on Cats hip, the other still interwoven together.

"Let's dance then." She smiles. As they twirl around Kara's living room, she realizes something. When she's with Cat, she doesn't have to be a hero, doesn't have to be normal. She can just 𝘣𝘦. She can just be Kara, a girl who's dancing with the person she loves. She doesn't have to add titles, or reasons.

That's more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to my mind and I didn't stop writing it once I got started.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Star~


End file.
